


Crazy

by DontOffendTheBees



Series: Candy Hearts [5]
Category: American McGee's Alice, Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friendship, Imagination, Mental Health Issues, Music, Romance, Winter, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter hit her Wonderland like a tonne of bricks. She only wished that Victor could see it, too.</p><p>Part of the Candy Hearts series- stories are otherwise completely unrelated and need not all be read/be read in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings! 
> 
> Today's ship is a slightly unusual one- I don't write many crossover pairings but this one is a little guilty pleasure of mine! Hope you like it, anyway :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

_Winter had settled over Wonderland. Thick, calm, and quiet as the grave. Her breath curled from her lips in pale wisps like dragon's breath, dissipating into the frigid air. The pool of tears lay still, tamed by the elements into smooth, unyielding ice. Just like the tears frozen in perfect rivulets on her stone likeness’ face. And still snow fell, drifting to rest on plants and shells, dice and dominoes, blanketing her world in a serene layer of the purest white. She'd never seen her Wonderland so quiet, so peaceful. And on top of it all was the gentlest music she'd ever heard, whispering through the eaves, notes landing as softly as snowflakes. She couldn't help but sway into the sound._

“Alice?”

Her eyes opened, and Wonderland was gone- and to her disappointment, so was the music. She looked out across the modest room she'd learned to call home. The drawings on the walls, the shelves piled high with books. By the window, looking out on the slushy winter streets of East London, the piano. And sitting at the piano, hands hovering over the keys, the monochromatic figure of Victor Van Dort.

He watched her, dark eyes alight with curiosity. “Where were you?” He asked, intrigued.

She smiled. It was nice, knowing someone enjoyed her mad ramblings. “The Vale of Tears,” she said, standing up and crossing the room. “Winter has struck like a tonne of bricks, it seems. What were you playing?”

He looked down shyly, fingers tapping across the keys. “Oh, nothing. Just something I've been tinkering with.”

“It's lovely,” she said earnestly, joining him on the piano stool. “And the perfect soundtrack to my explorations. Play it again?”

He smiled. “Only if you take me with you.”

“With pleasure,” she agreed. She laid her head on his shoulder as he resumed playing and let her eyes drift closed once more.

When Wonderland opened up to her once again, she took great joy in narrating her journey for Victor's sake. She spared no detail.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly unusual for me, but I hope it turned out well :) Comments are music to my ears!
> 
> We'll be taking our second foray into the Ninety-Ninth precinct tomorrow, so B99 fans stay tuned!
> 
> Cheerio! X


End file.
